


Why is this Even an Issue?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Demisexuality, F/M, Gray-Asexual, demisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and the reader are in a romantic relationship, which hasn't yet turned sexual. Conversation about adding that aspect into the mix. Demisexual reader.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is this Even an Issue?

You had been seeing your boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, for nearly a year and a half now. You still hadn’t slept together. Everyone you knew thought it was weird. Didn’t you find him attractive? Didn’t he find you attractive? Didn’t you both feel like there was something missing?

No. Why was this even an issue? Why did you even have to discuss this with people?

You could feel attraction; it just took a long time and deep connection to get you there. You dated because you saw romantic potential in someone. Someone you could enjoy spending time with - someone you could bond with - someone you could just be yourself with. Eventually, the sexual attraction came to you, but it wasn’t immediate like most of your friends. Even your mother questioned it. But you were so tired of defending your relationship with Spencer to the rest of the world - and he was getting tired of it too.

For the 18 months, you’d marathoned Doctor Who many times over, gone out to eat, gotten drinks, attended concerts and music festivals, went to art museums and made amazing memories - with snapshots you’d remember forever. You knew this was the man you wanted to be with for the rest of your life and lately you had been feeling attracted to him. Quite a bit actually.

Your friends that did understand your sexuality asked if you were nervous about talking to him about it. They asked confused, “What would he think? Does he feel the same way? What if he doesn’t? What if he can’t? What if he never feels that way about you?”

You weren’t nervous. You knew you both loved each other romantically and if he didn’t feel attracted to you, then that was okay. Love and sex don’t have to be linked. 

“But don’t you both want kids?” your friend Jessica asked, a confused look adorning her face.

“Well, yea,” Y/N said, exasperated that people couldn’t understand, “But biological children are not the only option. We would adopt. We’ve already talked about it.”

Jessica just sat back, confounded, but understanding of you. “Well, good luck talking to him about it, Y/N. I know you must be exhausted trying to explain your sexuality to people, but I’m always here for you,” she said, putting her hand on your arm. “I just know that couldn’t be me. I just glance at someone attractive and I’m horny.”

You just snorted, “I know, Jess. I can’t explain why I am that way I am. I just am who I am.” 

* * * * * * * * * *

Later that night, you were waiting for Spencer to return from a case, lying on the couch in the apartment you shared. You were getting dinner ready as he walked through the door, “Hi, Y/N,” he said, exhausted from a long day’s work. He walked toward you and planted a chaste kiss on your forehead.

“How was your day?” you asked.

Spencer had no interest in talking about the case. “I don’t feel like talking about it, Y/N, is that okay? I really just want to leave this one at the office.”

“No problem,” you assured him. “We can talk about whatever you want. What’ll take your mind off work? What makes you happy?”

He looked down at you while you were cooking, paying attention to the steaming pots and pans instead of him. “You do, Y/N. You make me happy.”

A shy smile spread across your face. 

“I know we’ve been going out for a while now, and you know that I love you, right?” he questioned, genuinely curious as to whether you were aware. You nodded enthusiastically. Of course you knew. You turned your attention to him, but he was looking at his feet now, a pale blush tinging his face. “Well, for the past couple of months I’ve been trying to identify what I’ve been feeling, and…?”

“Babe, what is it? You can ask me,” you prodded.

Spencer grabbed your hand, rubbing the palm of your hand with his thumb, “How would you feel about taking our relationship to a…different level?”

A small puff of air escaped your nose, “You mean a sexual level, Spence?” 

“Well, yea,” he said, with a bit of hesitation in his voice. “We’ve been going out for nearly a year and a half, and I wasn’t sure if I’d ever feel that kind of attraction, but I do now, and I was wondering if you did too.”

You stood up on your toes and pressed your lips to his - the first time you’d done so. Oh yeah, you definitely felt something. “I do, Spence.”

He breathed a slight sigh of relief. “Good,” he laughed, “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel, so I was pretty nervous.” You leaned your head into his chest, glad to know where your relationship stood.

“I love you, Spencer,” you mumbled into his shoulder, “whether you are interested in that kind of a relationship or not.” You looked up into his eyes, pushing an errant curl that was obstructing your gaze, “But I can’t say I’m not glad that we’re on the same page.”

You finished cooking dinner and you both set the table, returning to life as normal, as if the conversation hadn’t happened - as if it wasn’t an issue.

Yea, you were good.


End file.
